


The Holes Of My Sweater

by BiconicAce



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiconicAce/pseuds/BiconicAce
Summary: The Sammy that Jack came back to was different and yet just the same as when he’d left.





	The Holes Of My Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, just had to get it out there while I was on a roll.
> 
> Title from: Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood

The Sammy that Jack came back to was different and yet just the same as when he’d left. He was still wonderfully sarcastic and caring and kind, yet freer to be those things than Jack had ever seen. He was more open about how he cared, about all those feelings that always welled up within him, about  _ them _ and the love they shared. It was the Sammy he got to see in quiet moments, when the specter of the Stevens parents weren't hanging over them and Sammy felt like he could show Jack who he was without boundary. Except now it wasn't just quiet moments in bed, it was in public.

They’d held hands the first time the two of them visited the grocery store and never stopped, even when people had come up to Sammy to say hi and fuss over Jack's health. Ron would come up to them on main street to ask how wedding plans were going and Sammy would excitedly tell him about their search for a venue. Sammy would kiss his cheek every morning when they met at Rose's after the show, in full view of anyone there, a smile on his face the entire time as Ben beamed from across the booth. 

He'd asked once, about what had changed. Sammy had only carefully whispered back that Jack was far more important to him than any ghost of his past or present whispering terrible thoughts. That Jack deserved all the love Sammy could muster and so much more. Jack had wept in return and held Sammy because he couldn't possibly find all the words to express how much Sammy himself deserved. 

His care for others would shine through too. He chatted to townsfolk at breakfast. He entertained Mary Jensen’s kids any place they met. He helped a literal grandma cross the street the other day.

This Sammy, the one Jack had finally crawled his way back to after years in the dark, was  _ open _ . Open with himself and his affection. His care was a soothing balm to Jack's soul.

He'd been so sure Sammy wouldn't want him anymore when he'd come to consciousness in that neverending void, but he'd tried anyway. Even if Sammy never wanted anything to do with the man who had screamed at him about how Sammy needed to back off with his bullshit about Jack taking care of himself as he sunk further into the mania of the void, Jack needed to see him again. Had to see that Sammy wasn't hurt, that he was whole and safe and cared for. 

Jack still considered it a fucking miracle that Sammy was still waiting for him when he got out.

All that to say, Sammy was no longer scared of public displays of affection, romantic  _ or otherwise _ . So Jack should really not have been so surprised at how physically affectionate Ben Arnold was because Jack had little doubt Sammy's tiny new best friend was a catalyst for the new easy affection in his best friend.

They were at the Christmas Tree lighting, two months after Jack's retrieval from Perdition, when it really sunk in how close Sammy and Ben were. All because of a sweater.

Jack had laughed when Sammy put the absolutely ginormous sweater on over his thermal wear. The sleeves of it came down past his fingers and the bottom hem hitting his thighs loosely. The thing looked comfy, he would admit, but also a little outrageous. He wasn't even sure why Sammy  _ owned _ the thing.

He'd find out soon enough.

They'd been casually holding hands, waiting for Ben and Emily to arrive near the main stage when Benjamin Arnold himself came darting towards them with a half shout of “Cold!” before  _ literally shoving his way up and into the front of Sammy's sweater.  _

That in itself was pretty damn baffling, but then Sammy sighed and just  _ accepted it _ ?

Was Jack in the damn twilight zone, what the hell? He knew Sammy was easier with closeness now, but had the kid really broken him down to public sweater sharing?

Emily must have noticed his baffled face because she giggled before gently tucking her arm in the crook of his own and leaning in to whisper conspiratorially. 

“Ben’s hands get cold, so last year he decided Sammy was the best heat source nearby and started tucking his hands under Sammy's sweaters. The fights were hilarious, but eventually Sammy just gave in and got that huge sweater so Ben could fit in it. I think he thought it would make Ben embarrassed, but all it did was spur him on.”

Her eyes sparkled with barely contained laughter that spoke of hijinks he'd missed but she would undoubtedly inform him of.

Obviously, the two of them had just escalated like the toddlers they were over time but coming in at the end and having known Sammy Stevens pre-King Falls made the sight of a grown man tucking himself under Sammy's sweater like a baby kangaroo bizarre at best.

Ben's head didn't even poke out of the freaking neck hole of the sweater. He was just engulfed head to waist by Sammy's top, though to be fair he was probably warmer than any of them.

A muffled sound came from under the sweater, and Sammy laughed before informing Jack that, “Ben says he claims this as best friend privileges, but if you ask me you get first claim to my body heat.”

The squawk that arose from Ben was still hilariously muffled by fabric and only served to make the whole situation more ridiculous. A scrap started up, only mildly hindered by the closed quarters.

Jack had a decision to make, so he went with the funniest option he had.

“Eh, our son can keep your body heat for now, god knows he's not big enough to create his own.”

An enraged squeal was cut short as Sammy bent over at the waist with laughter and Ben had to desperately cling to the taller man to not bring them both tumbling to the ground. 

Jack could get on board with this. He quite liked how happy his Sammy was now. Plus, the extra cuddles were a nice bonus. 

He would keep this incident in mind for later though, when he tackled Sammy over onto Ben's couch whilst shouting “Cuddle time!” and watching Ben's shocked face as Sammy disappeared from eyeline with glee.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I couldn't get the idea of Ben burrowing into Sammy's sweater for warmth out of my head and then Jack got existential in the intro.


End file.
